


Another successful landing

by piss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: pls read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss/pseuds/piss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he was heading back to Dagobah excited to finish his training. He was going to become a Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another successful landing

**Author's Note:**

> This should of been canon

When he left training was the last thing on his mind. Han and Leia were in grave danger and there was no chance he'd stick around on Dagobah waiting for the news of their deaths to reach him. In the end Luke was the one that was saved. If anything, his confrontation with Vader made him realise how much more he had to learn. It was only by sheer luck he got out alive. Now he was heading back to Dagobah excited to finish his training. He was going to become a Jedi.

He set the coordinations and entered hyperspace. A vast of blue surrounding the starship. The hyperspace never ceased to amaze Luke. Sometimes he wished he could be out there, carried in the seemingly never ending tunnel, touching the specks of light. Of course he knew better, that'd be suicide. The ship was approaching Dagobah fast, it was time to enter real space again. He turned off the hyperdrive… or at least tried to. No matter how many times he tried it didn't budge. In a frenzy of panic he crawled over the console and tried to use both of his hands. The ship was still in hyperspace.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! If only I could disable it! Wait that's it!"

Disabling a hyperdrive while still in use didn't seem a very safe idea but if Interdictor cruisers could pull starships from hyperspace it had to be by disabling the drive. He was approaching Dagobah fast and he didn't have any other options so he set to work. The pull of real space sent him flying into the metallic console face first. His nose a bloody mess and his eyes lifted just in time to realise he's going to crash. He braced himself for impact, fastening the safeties around him. The first contact with the swamp surface predicted the hellish experience to come. Even with the mud and water softening his crash it was still one of the worst he experienced. His was dizzy and he felt like his head was about to explode but he made it in one piece. 

He hurried out and collapsed in the soil, breathing heavily and trying to will some strength back in his body. He lifted his head to take in his surroundings. When the black spots stopped dancing around his vision his breath caught. It couldn't be, this looked like Yoda's home. He knew for sure the coordinates he punched in were far from the small Jedi Master's house. Scrambling to his feet he examined his surroundings. Collapsed walls and broken pieces of furniture spoke the truth. He must've modified the coordinates when he crawled all over the console.

"Master Yoda? Are you here?" Maybe he wasn't home, maybe he was meditating. But then a feeling of dread settled into his stomach. He turned around slowly, horror written in his eyes and what he saw made him scream. There was no denying it, beneath the right part of the ship lay a green colored and very flat Yoda.

Luke couldn't help himself anymore. He crouched between the little man he ran over and started crying. Words sputtered between his lips.

"Yoda, Yoda, is Darth Vader my father?"


End file.
